Never Leave Again
by Samurai Rin
Summary: Rin has saved a womans life. But this woman shuns Rin aside to get to her Lord Sesshomaru. Rin can't stand the sight of seeing them together. She decieds to leave. Will Sesshomaru go and get her? or will she roam the earth in bitter sorrow?
1. Default Chapter

Never Leave Again

Disclaimer:I do not in any shape or form (sigh) own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. The only one I do own is Ame.

Chapter one: The New Girl

Rin ran happily through the field of bright yellow flowers. At the teenage years of fifteen, Rin was still as happy as she was at seven. Her protector, Lord Sesshomaru, was never far behind the young woman. Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands, the one who had saved her, when she was attacked by a band of wolves. "Rin,"yelled a small green creature beside Sesshomaru,"Do not get to far ahead!" Rin smiled. The green creature was Jaken. Faithful servant of Sesshomaru. Wherever he was, it wasn't hard to find Jaken near by.Rin smirked and continued to run ahead of them. She screeched to a halt as she watched someone come limping out of the forest. It was a girl and she was badly wounded. Rin gasped and rushed to help the woman. As the woman fell, Rin cought her in her arms and looked at her wounds. Nothing that she couldn't fix. She couldn't ask Sesshomaru. He hated all humans. She nimbly started working on her. After she finished the last stitch, the woman began to awaken. Rin sighed, she had done it! "What is your name,"she asked. The woman looked up,"Ame." And laid back down to sleep.

End Chapter One.

Samurai Rin:Sorry so short. This is the first story i have done. I didn't want to keep going and have people tell me it's crap. So leave comments if you want more chapters. It does get way better from here on out.


	2. Ame's Jealousy

Disclaimer: SR-Hi guys

Characters-(death glares) Where have you been?

SR-(shudder) i went on a vacation, have a job and the whole dealio.

Characters-Its taken you forever

SR-Can you guys do the disclaimer? Then I can finish our story?

Characters-(reluctantly) Samurai Rin does not own the characters of Inuyasha. (whispers)Thank goodness.

SR-...

Chapter Two: Ame's Jealousy

Rin sat over the young women, that was at the moment, sleeping soundlessly. Sesshomaru had taken them all back to his castle in the mountains. Rin watched anxiously as she watched the young girls eyes open.

"Good,"Rin smiled down at her," You're awake!" Ame sat up, then winced from the pain of her wounds.

"Where am I?"

""My lords castle,"Rin replied. Rin took a look over the young girl. She looked as old as Rin, but the outfit she wore was just plain wierd. She watched as Ame slid back into a peaceful sleep. Rin ggot up quietly and opened the door to let herself out.

Rin walked outside the castle. A small breeze sent shivers down her spine. She gazed upahead and saw Sesshomaru gazing into the night sky.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru turned his head a liitle to acknowledge her. Rin came running up and sat beside him.

"The moon is gorgeous,"Rin thought,"It is always so bright and beautiful." The wind started picking up, and the clouds were beginning to cover up the stars and moon. She inched herself closer to Sesshomaru, when there were no objections, she moved closer. Soon she was resting her head on the handsome youkai's shoulder, listening to his breathing.

"Sesshomaru,"She thought,"Some day I will see the real you." She watched a shooting star go by in the sky. She made a wish. " I wish that Sesshomaru & I Will stay together forever."

Sesshomaru looke down at the girl, who was now resting at his shoulder. "She sure has grown from the little orphan I rescued,"He thought. Another thought flashed before his mind, the cold icy part of him asked,"Why are you letting a human girl rest on your shoulder?"

"Rin."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go to bed."

Sesshomaru watched her face slightly fall as she got up to go into the castle. He watched her walk slowly up the steps and gaze back at him. He felt a pang of guilt hit him. "What is this,"He asked himself. He snarled,"You're getting soft, this is a problem."

Sesshomaru was to busy in his thoughts to notice someone looking out the window. Ame moved away as she felt herself getanry. She a had watched Rin and her lord sit together for the past half-hour.

"I must have this man,"she thought,"He would be a perfexct man to live the rest of my life with. But will he survive the next while with me here? All the others haven't. No dout the girl wount survive." Ame smiled a little,"Then everything will be in place for the plan."

Ame shook a little with silent laughs and lookes out he window again. Sesshomaru was still sitting on the front lawn. "Yes, he will work perfectly."

SR-Hey guys! hows it going? sorry its taken me soooooo long! I will try to keep up better in the future! I am grateful to all those who have submitted reviews so far! I shall do my best to do you all proud! Please review! I need more helpful advice! Have a great summer everybody! -


End file.
